Pequeña serpiente
by Albus Riddle
Summary: Pese a que a James Sirius no le gusta y debido a que no le da tiempo a negarse al Sombrero Seleccionador, acaba en Slytherin con la preocupación de ser odiado por su familia debido a los prejuicios que tienen con esa casa. WI, ¿qué pasaría si? y EWE, no tiene en cuenta el epilogo. {James}


_**Título: **pequeña serpiente._

_**Número de palabras:** 1881._

_**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece. Los lugares y personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a la gran J.K. Rowling y a quién tenga los derechos de autor de Harry Potter._

_**Avisos: **contiene **WI? **¿Qué pasaría si? y **EWE** no tiene en cuenta el epilogo. James Sirius Potter es Slytherin y va al curso de Fred Weasley II. Teddy y Victoire están también en Hogwarts aunque apenas se les hace mención._

_**Resumen:** Pese a que a James Sirius no le gusta y debido a que no le da tiempo a negarse al Sombrero Seleccionador, acaba en Slytherin con la preocupación de ser odiado por su familia debido a los prejuicios que tienen con esa casa._

* * *

**I**

— Potter, James Sirius — dice una voz para mí bastante conocida y comienzo a caminar hacia el taburete sobre el que está reposando, casi inerte, un sombrero que apenas media hora antes estaba cantando una canción.

Suspiro, hacía mucho que estaba esperando este momento. En realidad, desde que Teddy se había ido por primera vez en el tren que unas horas antes me ha traído.

Ese día no lo supe, de hecho aún no tengo ni idea, de si quería ir en el tren más por Teddy o por Hogwarts.

Es cierto que Teddy siempre ha sido mi mejor amigo, es más es casi mi hermano. De hecho mis padres lo han cuidado como tal. Pero Hogwarts representa un nuevo reto para mí, algo nuevo, algo desconocido. Algo, por qué no decirlo, que me aterra.

Me siento en el tabuerete y siento la mirada atenta de Neville, a quien a partir de mañana tendré que empezar a llamar profesor Longbottom.

Aliso mi uniforme, aunque en realidad no tiene ninguna arruga, y miro mi pecho. Sé que pronto estará estampado en esa parte una de los escudos de las cuatro grandes casas de Hogwarts.

No, ¿qué digo? Es más que obvio que pronto estará adornado por un león sobre rombos escarlatas y dorados.

Aunque, claro, ¿sería tan malo acabar en Ravenclaw como tía Luna o en Hufflepuff como Teddy o su madre? Niego y me estremezco de solo pensar en la posibilidad de acabar en Slytherin.

Tío Ron ya lo dijo bien claro, aunque no sé si en broma o de verdad, que no querría verme si acababa en la casa de esas sucias y asquerosas serpientes, palabras textuales.

Sacudo mi cabeza y aparto esos pensamientos de mí, Gryffindor, sin duda alguna. Alzo la vista y miro como el profesor Longbottom me mira con preocupación.

Le lanzo una pequeña sonrisa tímida y siento como coloca el sombrero sobre mi cabeza.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya. Otro Weasley" susurra y, aunque sé que solo yo puedo escucharlo, miro por el Gran Comedor alguien que me mire mal.

Momentos como estos son los que realmente me ponen la piel de gallina, momentos en los no soy capaz de sacarles el lado divertido y me pongo nervioso. Momentos en los que hasta Albus se reiría de mí.

"Aunque también eres Potter. Eres valiente y quedarías bien en Gryffindor" pese a haber escuchado Gryffindor, no me gusta la forma en la que ha dicho deberías. "Aunque eres muy astuto y te gusta conseguir todo sin importar el medio. Así que tu casa será..."

— No — susurro aunque ya es demasiado tarde.  
— ¡SLYTHERIN! — todo lo veo blanco y solo oigo, en forma de eco, el nombre de la casa repetirse una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

Sacudo la cabeza y busco con la mirada a Teddy y Fred, para ver si alguno me había gastado una broma, pero no. Me pongo en pie con los pies aún tambaleantes y dejo le dejo el sombrero sobre el taburete.

Estoy pálido, con el corazón en un puño y latiendo a mil. Camino a paso lento, casi arrastrando los pies hacia la mesa de las serpientes, que está más callada que de costumbre.

De hecho todo el Gran Comedor está en silencio. Observando como yo, el hijo de Harry Potter y que lleva el nombre de Sirius Black y James Potter, dos de los bromistas más conocidos de Hogwarts, camina hacia Slytherin.

Si no llega a ser porque escucho al profesor Longbottom llamando al siguiente alumno pensaría que me había quedado sordo.

Me siento al lado de mi prima Dominique, que me hizo un hueco nada más ver que me dirigía hacia ella, y pasa una mano por mi hombro.

— Dime — susurra para que solamente yo pueda escucharla —. ¿Cómo vas a decírselo a tu padre?  
— No lo sé — me encojo de hombros y golpeo mi frente varias veces contra la mesa —. Como siempre lo hago todo — la miro y explico al ver que no tiene ni idea de lo que hablo —: poniendo cara de cordero degollado.

* * *

**II**

Queridos papá y mamá:

Lo cierto es que llevo todo lo que llevo de curso queriéndoos decir algo, pero hasta ahora no he cogido el valor suficiente para hacerlo. No soy Gryffindor. Lo siento papá si te habías hecho ilusiones, pero lo cierto es que soy Slytherin. No sé si lo aceptaréis o no, pero es lo que soy. Lo siento.

Y ahora, empecemos con la carta:

Lo primero de todo es deciros que os echo mucho de menos. A Albus y a Lily también, pero no es necesario que se lo digáis.

Lo cierto es que esto es enorme. Es cierto que vosotros y todos mis tíos me habéis contado grandes historias de este colegio, pero para nada que ver con cuando lo ves en persona. Las clases no van mal. Algunas son aburridas, como Historia de la Magia pero otras me encantan, como Pociones o DCAO.

De hecho, creo que me gustaría ser auror como papá, o algo relacionado con las pociones.

Por ahora no tengo quejas, lo cierto es que Slytherin no es tan malo como me lo había puesto tío Ron, y mis compañeros de cuarto son muy amables.

Por ahora no me han castigado, aunque no prometo nada, menos ahora que Peeves me ha enseñado... ¿Sabéis qué? Olvidad eso último.

Nos vemos en las vacaciones de navidad si Merlín quiere. Besos, James.  
PS: le debo a Rose cinco galeones, dárselos de mi parte.

* * *

**III**

Cuando ya he enviado la carta vuelvo a la Sala Común de Slytherin y echo una pequeña ojeada.

Lo cierto es que tío Ron y papá la habían descrito bastante bien de cuando se hicieron pasar por Crabbe and Goyle. Es un techo bajo parecido a una mazmorra, iluminado con lámparas verdes. Los muebles de la sala común son grandes sofás de cuero en color negro con botones plateados, además de copas de madera oscura. Aunque a mí no me parece de pijos estirados.

Me siento en uno de los sofás de cuero y suspiro. No es que deseara en ningún momento ser un Slytherin, ni mucho menos. Pero, ahora que lo soy, lo cierto es que no me parece que sean todos unos locos mortifagos y estirados.

Puede que tío Ron exagerara.

Me froto la siente y cojo el libro de Historia de la Magia con cierto asco. Es grande y pasado. Aunque aún no sé si me dolería más leerlo o golpearme con él en los genitales.

Pienso en si abrir el libro pero, por suerte, veo que Dom se acerca hacia mí y lo dejo a un lado.

— ¿Estabas estudiando? — pregunta cuando está a mi lado —. Si quieres te dejo seguir.  
— No estaba estudiando, Dominique — niego, definitivamente no iba a estudiar HM, al menos no hoy —. ¿Qué ocurre?  
— ¿Se lo has dicho ya? — pregunta, pillándome desprevenido. Lo cierto es que sabía porque había venido a hablar conmigo. Llevaba un mes diciendome que se lo tenía que contar a mis padres. Pero no esperaba que me lo dijera tan de sopetón. Suspiro y asiento —. ¿De verdad? ¿Y qué han dicho?  
— Nada, les acabo de mandar una lechuza — le miro a los ojos. Me mira con cierta desconfianza —. Lo digo enserio.  
— Pero, James. La semana que viene comienzan las vacaciones de navidad.  
— Lo sé, pero no me atrevía a decírselo a la cara...  
— Verás como no es nada — susurra y me besa la frente antes de marcharse de nuevo con un grupo de amigas suyas.

Suspiro, no me da tiempo a decirle que no me gustan los besos, menos en publico. Pero lo cierto es que ya se había ido y, aunque se lo negaría a cualquiera, lo cierto es que lo necesitaba.

* * *

**IV**

Noto como el tren comienza a disminuir la velocidad y noto cierto retortijón en el estomago. Como si me lo estrujaran.

Aunque no es por las ranas de chocolate que me he tomado, que han sido unas cuantas, ni por la risa burlona de Fredie, que da repelús. Ni siquiera por el olor que aún queda en el vagón tras la guerra de pedos, pese ha haber abierto todas las ventanas, que la hay.

Yo sé muy bien porque es, y no es por nada de eso. No he recibido ninguna respuesta por parte de mis padres, lo que quiere decir dos cosas: una, que están decepcionados conmigo y no quieren hablarme más; dos, y quizá más probable, como faltaba poco han decidido esperar a que llegase para hablarlo en persona.

Me pongo en pie, con la ropa muggle ya puesta y el uniforme doblado, más o menos, en el baúl que tengo en la mano. Miro a Fred y ruedo los ojos.

— Fredie, ya. Me pones nervioso.  
— ¿Temes que te deshereden? Yo lo haría.  
— Tú eres un idiota — suspiro negando y me encamino hacia la salida.

Pongo ambos pies fuera del tren y bajo después la maleta con un poco de dificultad.

Alzo la vista y busco con la mirada a mis padres. No me cuesta mucho verlos, es un moreno entre una ola gigante de pelirrojos.

Me acerco a ellos a paso decidido, no voy a achantarme. Lo he asumido, soy Slytherin. Puede incluso que hasta me haya gustado.

Sonrío un poco a todos y miro a mi padre. Su sonrisa sigue siendo la misma de hace tres meses. Una sonrisa tranquila y verdadera, cálida que hace que me relaje un poco casi inconscientemente.

— Hola, James — sonríe y coge mi maleta.  
— Hola, papá.

Lo miro un poco confuso al ver que le da la maleta a George y me hace señas para que me acerque a él.

Me doy cuenta de que quiere hablar a solas conmigo cuando sale al Kings Cross muggle y me conduce a la calle.

Se sienta sobre su rodilla y me mira.

— Así que Slytherin — dice. Lo cierto es que no noto nada de rencor o vergüenza en su voz. Lo que sí que noto es un poco de burla. Frunzo el ceño y pone una mano en mi hombro —. Mira, James. Como ya te dije, me da igual que seas Slytherin o Gryffindor o la casa que quieras ser. Las cuatro son grandes casas y yo ya soy adulto como para preocuparme por eso.  
— Entonces... ¿No me odias por serlo? — pregunto algo confuso y preocupado a la vez.  
— ¿Odiarte? — suelta una carcajada y luego se pone serio —. James, eres mi hijo. He soportado tus bromas desde que tenías diez años y que me golpearas con tu sonajero cuando no tenías ni uno. ¿Crees qué voy a dejar de hacerlo sólo por eso?  
— No — sonrío un poco ante sus palabras y no puedo evitar abrazarlo. Lo cierto es que si no estuviésemos solos no lo habría hecho. Pero lo cierto es que lo estamos, por lo que no puedo evitar abrazarme entre sus brazos que tantas veces me han consolado.  
— Y ahora volvamos con tus primos y tíos — sonríe al separarse de mí y se pone en pie. Revuelve mi pelo y se gira hacia la estación —. Y nunca te avergüences de ser un Slytherin.

Asiento y camino junto a él. Y lo cierto es que nunca me arrepentiré de serlo.

_**FIN... ?**_

* * *

_Dejen sus Review o tomatazos. Y, antes de que alguien me lo recuerde, sé que James fue seleccionado para Gryffindor. Pero es WI, ¿qué pasaría si James Sirius fuese Slytherin? _


End file.
